


Think

by huanqiuya



Category: Contantine, John Wick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: 一次见面





	Think

约翰·威克尾随目标进入夜店。他保持低调，顺着安全通道进去，安静地杀死两个安保人员——在他们放下对讲机之后。他透过玻璃墙朝里看，人群与闪烁的灯光很快淹没了他的目标。威克把枪收到身后，站在舞池边缘的高处观察，从红色与蓝色的光中寻找目标的面孔，然后他发现了什么，一个惊讶的诧异在他内心炸开，并且使他暂时放下目标，拨开人群走进乱窜的光影中。  
低音炮被墙体弹回，重重砸在耳膜上，带起了心脏泵动的节奏。威克忽略那些被他粗鲁挤开的不满牢骚（实际上都被电子音乐覆盖了），最终隔着一对面对面的情侣，亲眼见到不可思议的事情。他盯着那个黑色短发后脑勺，一道蓝色的光从对方耳朵上流下，接着红色的光铺盖全部。  
康斯坦丁回头，威克发现他也显得格外惊讶。  
不过康斯坦丁的惊讶消逝得很快，仿佛世界上已经没有任何事情会真正吓到他一样。在威克近似于发呆的瞪视下，康斯坦丁只是把他的酒杯喝空，扭过头要离开这里。  
威克的手穿过那对情侣胸膛之间的空隙，在康斯坦丁彻底转身前扯住他的领带，接着把整个人带过来。那张光洁的疲态的自己的脸在闪电般的白光中看着自己，而后不断挨近，近到威克看不到他的黑色眼睛后，嘴巴碰在他的胡子上，熟悉地摩擦着找到他的嘴巴，撬开，酒流了出来。  
威士忌。  
威克没有拒绝，他继续扯着领带，康斯坦丁则彻底来到他跟前，相互紧挨，身后是那对情侣的咒骂。威克皱起眉头，当康斯坦丁与他分开时，他突然想摸摸对方没有胡子的脸，还有短发。  
“我得了肺癌。”康斯坦丁盯着他。“你呢？”  
“有人杀了我的狗，偷了我的车。”  
康斯坦丁露出快要睡着的笑容。  
“所以你找来这里报仇？”  
“你是谁？”  
“别告诉我你也是来找那个俄罗斯人的。”  
威克察觉到这可能是个阴谋。  
他拔出后腰的加长手枪，补偿器的重量令抽拔速度减缓。康斯坦丁正是这个时候躲开，枪在他头上开响，不远处二楼目标身边的保镖坠下，现场混乱一片。  
“先不要杀他！”康斯坦丁抓住威克，他还要说什么，威克一下甩开了他。很快子弹从上头间断地射击而下，舞池的人因为没有方向感久久无法散开。  
威克将人群里紧逼而来的两个保镖射杀，枪口贴着他们的肚子和脑袋。尸体软在地上，康斯坦丁趁威克寻找下一个危机时夺枪。  
威克抓住康斯坦丁的手腕，矮下身把他摔到身后，然后回身用腿压住康斯坦丁抬起来的手臂。威克跨在康斯坦丁身上，按着他的脑袋，把舞台上赶来的两个保镖三枪击毙。  
枪口坠下，喷息着焦灼热气压上康斯坦丁的额头。  
康斯坦丁看到有另一个保镖正从威克身后靠近，威克顺着他的视线把枪朝后打了两发才回身，一枪在对方腿上，一枪射空。  
跪在地上的保镖朝威克开了三枪，射在防弹衣上。康斯坦丁看着威克从他身上摔落，倒抽气地在一瞬间挣扎起身，而后那名保镖和一个刚赶来的倒霉鬼被击毙。  
弹夹空了。  
威克无法快速更换弹夹，那三发近距离射击疼得离谱。他挣扎着起来，不断咳嗽，不再管康斯坦丁，朝二楼过去。  
康斯坦丁需要在杀手们把他和威克搞混之前离开。他混着稀疏的人群——那些最后才在混乱的灯光中找到出路的消费者——出到外面的过道大厅。  
他看见消防通道门口有两个保镖，猜到目标从那里出去。当他挨近的时候保镖露出困惑的表情，应该是在花一秒时间来想明白胡子的问题。可是康斯坦丁还没做出任何表示，威克突然从幕帘后闪出，完全不需要让人疑惑他是怎么从二楼下来的。他把刀插入面前人的脖子，在另一个人拔枪的时间里一发子弹解决问题，第二发压着气管漏气的倒霉鬼脑袋炸响。  
康斯坦丁很久没见过人类可以这么暴力了。  
更多的保镖出现，威克无法抢在康斯坦丁之前进入消防通道。他用剩下的6发子弹杀了5个人，与剩下的那一个肉搏，把刀刺入喉咙时威克折断了对方持枪的那只手臂。  
在淡绿色墙壁和红色管道组成的空间里，威克换上他的第三个弹夹，看着沿途那些被打晕在地的保镖，决定继续前进，不要浪费子弹。最后他经过转角，看着自己的短发版正扯着目标的领子逼问他关于一批货物的去向。  
康斯坦丁的虎指在白色灯光下散发着金光，威克发现突出的部位刻有小小的十字架。紧接着目标发出及其尖锐的笑声令威克的注意力回来。他托举着HK P30L缓步挨近，康斯坦丁回头望了他一眼，继续逼问留着鼻血的目标。威克越过康斯坦丁的肩膀，看到那个俄罗斯人的脸上布满紫青色的曲张静脉，眼睛是红色的。  
“你会下地狱的！”目标用英语在尖叫，或者是笑，威克分辨不出。康斯坦丁砸下一拳，目标流出鼻血，下巴歪在一边，变得警惕且安分了。他说出一个地名，威克发誓那股奇怪的声音是从目标身体里发出来的，像是山洞里的回音。  
“你会下地狱的！我们的主人给你留了一个好位置。”目标眯着眼睛，说完后眼睛里的红色消去，变回一个正常人该有的模样。  
康斯坦丁站起身，给威克让出位置开枪，这件事便解决了。  
威克转身要离开，而康斯坦丁站在一旁点燃一根烟。  
“我会下地狱的，因为这该死的烟。”康斯坦丁露出蓝色红色光中疲态的笑容。威克知道这不是主要原因，他没有反驳，这无所谓，反正他是不可能上天堂的。  
“约翰·康斯坦丁。”  
“约翰·威克。”  
“仔细想想，真巧，不是吗？”康斯坦丁看着威克，瞪着他黑色的眼睛。  
威克从中看到那股熟悉的威士忌滋味的暗示，但他只是收好枪，顺原路返回，在警察来之前离开。

 

END  
========小彩蛋========

路西法：太好了，有两个约翰～～～

艾布拉姆：杀了我吧居然两个约翰！


End file.
